Muge
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: Bbrapa 1SHOT pendek nan gaje ttg para chara Hoshin Engi. Mau baca boleh bgt, g mau baca ya gpp. Muge Lovely! chap 4 up! RnR?
1. Tou Sengyoku

Lagi-lagi bikin fanfic Hoshin Engi! Huh! Sadarlah!!! Betapa udah ga lakunya Hoshin Engi itu!!!! Tapi saya tetep suka ama Hoshin Engi kok. Lagian kasian si kepala bintang Ryu Fujisaki kalo komiknya yang dijadiin anime udah kagak laku. Fufufu... cukup sudah cuap-cuapnya....

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Ryu Fujisaki, kalo belon digeser ama si New Fujiryu + kalo dapet restu dari Pak Shima en Kepala Editor (???). kagak nyambung yee?? Kena penyakit Dangai Zeppeki Ima Izuko Holic sihh!!

Summary : Bbrapa 1SHOT pendek nan gaje ttg para chara Hoshin Engi. Mau baca boleh bgt, g mau baca ya gpp. Krn Hoshin Engi g s-terkenal Naruto,jdi klo anime Senkaiden Hoshin Engi/Soul Hunter psti g byk yg tw. Btw, knp summarynya gaje bgt ye? RnR?

**-**

**Muge**

**Episode 1 : Tou Sengyoku**

**-**

"Hah... hah... hah..."

TAP TAP TAP, terdengar langkah kaki seseorang. Seorang wanita berambut merah yang dikelabang 2 yang bernama Tou Sengyoku. Entah kenapa, ia terus berlari menyusuri setiap koridor yang ada. Berusaha melarikan diri dari sesuatu. Masalahnya, yang ngejar-ngejar itu siapa???

"Hah...hah...hah... TIDAK! PERGI!" teriaknya—entah pada siapa—sambil terus berlari.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Doukou-shishou, hari ini cuaca cerah ya! Membuatku jadi tambah ngantuk" ujar Igo si manusia paling lusuh se-Kun Lun sambil menyandarkan diri ke dinding. Gurunya—yang masih kayak bayi—itu menghentikan kegiatan latihannya.

"Jangan ngantyuk duluw, Igo! Kita macih hayus latihan, dechu. Akyu padahal cudah cucah payah memikilkan latihan khusus untukmu, dechu. Ayo latihan lagi, dechu!" kata Doukou Tenson—sang guru celat—memberi semangat. "Cekayang akyu cudah mem-powel up juyus tel-ampuhku, lho, dechu! Juyus Cupel Ceyangan Pisau Dapul Celbaguna!!!" (maksud : Jurus Super Serangan Pisau Dapur Serbaguna)

Puluhan pisau dapur serbaguna (?) melesat ke arah Igo dengan cepat. Tanpa sempat menghindar, sang murid pemalas itu pun tertusuk semua pisau yang dilemparkan gurunya tadi. Darah bercucuran keluar, tapi tenang, itu sudah biasa. Nggak akan sakit.

"Wah, hebat juga ya, shishou-ku ini!" kata Igo santai—masih dengan nada ngantuk—sambil mencabuti pisau-pisau yang menempel disekujur tubuhnya. "Walaupun sudah berusaha kabur, tapi tetap kena. mengingatkanku pada paopei batu laknat milik si Sengyoku."

"Benal cekali, dechu! Hebat kan, dechu?" ujar Doukou dengan begitu bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si cewek berselera aneh itu kemana? Tumben suasana jadi sepi."

"Hmmm, dechu?"

"Hah... hah... hah..."

"Shishou, sepertinya ada yang datang..." ujar Igo sambil melirik ke arah belakang Doukou.

"Apa iya, dechu?" kata Doukou percaya tak percaya sambil menoleh ke belakang, mencoba memastikan kebenaran kata-kata murid tunggalnya itu.

BUUAAAAKK!!!!

"Wadaaaoooow!!!! Chakiiiit, dechu!!" rintih Doukou yang tiba-tiba ditindih oleh seseorang.

"Panjang umur..." ujar Igo dengan malas.

"KYAA!!! BAYI KECILKU!!!" teriak seorang cewek—yang nindih Doukou—sambil menggendong sennin yang masih bayi itu.

"Akyu bukan anakmuw, dechu! Lagipula akyu justlu lebih tua dalimu, dechu!" teriak Doukou sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Sengyoku.

"Diam! Kau juga kan masih bayi!" bisik Sengyoku pada bayi (?) itu sambil menatapnya dengan death glare.

"Hiiii, dechu!"

BWET BWET BWET, terdengar sesuatu mengarah kemari. Suara sesuatu yang terbang mendekat.

"TIIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK!!!!!!!!" teriak Sengyoku (teriakan tipikalnya. Selalu teriak "tidaaaak!") sambil melempar Doukou yang tadi sudah berdarah-darah—gara-gara ditindes—dengan tidak berdosa. Dia terus melangkah mundur. "Pergi!"

Dari kejauhan, nampak siluet seekor burung besar yang bentuk dan mukanya aneh bin ajaib yang terbang mendekati Sengyoku yang makin ketakutan. Sementara Doukou yang habis dilempar bagaikan bola itu sudah kabur ke dalam pelukan (?) Igo. Padahal Igo udah ketiduran di tempat. "Ityu kan bulung paopei pelihayaan Suukokuko, dechu?!"

Dan sang elang pepimpin bangsa burung itu pun sampai dihadapan sang sennyo—Sengyoku.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba lari? Kalau memang aku pernah punya salah, aku mau minta maaf" ujarnya seraya berusaha lebih mendekati gadis dihadapannya itu. Sengyoku makin ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan mengucurkan keringat dingin. "Aku mau minta maaf, nih. mau aku cium, nih!" kata si burung laknat (?) itu sambil memonyongkan bibirnya ke wajah Sengyoku.

"TIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

DUUAAARR!!, ledakan dari serangan paopei batu laknat (?) milik Sengyoku yang sudah di power up pun akhirnya berhasil menghancurkan seluruh bagian ruangan itu sampai hancur lebur. Sementara si pelaku pengeboman (?) itu sudah kabur entah kemana. Tiba-tiba nongollah Igo dari balik reruntuhan dengan bersimbah darah.

"APA-APAAN INI—?!!"

Dan burung peliharaan Suukokuko yang menjadi penyebab utama hancurnya ruangan itu malah sibuk celingak-celinguk mencari Sengyoku.

"KAU SIAPA—?!!" tanya si Igo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sang burung laknat (?).

"Aku?! Aku burung" jawab si burung tak tahu adat (?) itu sambil melenggang pergi.

"HEI!!! KALO ITU SIH AKU SUDAH TAHU!!" teriak Igo. Nampaknya si burung itu sudah berhasil kabur tanpa meninggalkan jejak—secara dia kan terbang! "TUNGGU!!! SEMUA INI PERBUATANMU, KAN!!?"

"Khu khu khu..."

—OWARI—

Gaje, kan? Kutahu memang, takkan ada orang yang mau baca atau pun ngeripiu.

Perlu diketahui, Sengyoku itu adalah cewek yang paling takut sama BURUNG! Gara-gara dia pernah dikejar-kejar cowok gila yang punya paopei api yang wujudnya burung phoenix. Dan berhubung gue lupa siapa nama burung peliharaannya si Suukokuko itu, yah, terpaksa disebut sebagai 'burung laknat' aja!

REVIEW kalo mau!!! =3


	2. Youzen

Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!!!! Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!!!!! Ada kecoa diatas pala gw (???)... basa-basi yang berasa basa tapi udah basi (???)... kagak jelas... nggak usah dibaca!!! Omongan gw ga ada yang penting!

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Ryu Fujisaki, kalo belon digeser ama si New Fujiryu + kalo dapet restu dari Pak Shima en Kepala Editor (???). kagak nyambung yee?? Kena penyakit Dangai Zeppeki Ima Izuko Holic sihh!!

Summary : Bbrapa 1SHOT pendek nan gaje ttg para chara Hoshin Engi. Mau baca boleh bgt, g mau baca ya gpp. Krn Hoshin Engi g s-terkenal Naruto,jdi klo anime Senkaiden Hoshin Engi/Soul Hunter psti g byk yg tw. Btw, knp summarynya gaje bgt ye? RnR?

**-**

**Muge**

**Episode 2**** : Youzen**

**-**

Di hari yang super cerah ini—bahkan kalau ada orang yang menjemur pakaian, bisa jadi langsung kering dalam waktu 10 detik(namanya panas kali!)—Taikoubou dan Suupuushian asyik berkeliling dunia sennin sambil bersantai-santai.

"Taikoubou suusu!" panggil Youzen—tokoh cowok tertampan sekaligus pimpinan tertinggi dunia sennin—dari kejauhan. Taikoubou dan Suupuushian pun berhenti seraya menoleh. "Oh, Youzen! Apa kabar?"

"Sudah 100 tahun sejak kau pura-pura mati dan menghilang dari kami. Tidak terasa, setelah sebegitu lamanya kau menipu kami semua, baru sekarang kau muncul lagi, hah?" omel si Youzen yang kini sudah ada dihadapan Taikoubou dan Suupuushian. "Dasar kecoa!"

"Haha… Aku tidak mengira, ternyata kalian itu mudah sekali tertipu. Rasanya aku jadi ingin lama-lama membohongi kalian, tapi sayang keburu ketahuan!" kata si Taikoubou sambil menyengir lebar.

"Masih mau menipu lagi, Tuanku? Apa Tuanku belum puas membuat hamba dan Tuan Bukichi keliling dunia manusia mencari-cari Tuanku? Jahat sekali! Coba kalau tidak ada Hoshindai, kalau Tuanku benar-benar mati waktu itu, Tuanku pasti akan langsung dipanggang di neraka!" umpat Suupuushian.

"Hei, hei, kau ini jahat sekali sama majikanmu?"

"Taikoubou suusu…" Youzen turun dari atas tunggangannya—Koutenken—dan melompat ke tanah. Dia menunjuk Taikoubou yang masih menunggang Suupuushian. "Sebagai pimpinan dunia sennin, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau yang sudah menipu seluruh sendou ini seenaknya berkeliaran di dunia sennin…"

"Wah, pelit!" potong Taikoubou.

"Diam dulu! Aku belum selesai ngomong nih!" kata Youzen. Dia menghunuskan senjata tombak tiga belatinya kearah Taikoubou.

Taikoubou terperanjat kaget—hampir aja jatoh dari atas Suupuushian. "UWAAA!!! Kau mau membunuhku, ya?!"

"Nggak tuh…" Youzen menurunkan senjatanya yang berbentuk trisula dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Ia menatap Taikoubou dengan death glare seraya menuding-nuding wajah Taikoubou dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku hanya akan menantangmu…"

"Apa…?"

Sambil tersenyum lebar—mukanya tambah kiyut kalau lagi senyum—Youzen berkata, "Aku tantang kau untuk menjawab sebuah tebakan dariku!"

GUBRAK! Saking kagetnya, Taikoubou sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"Cu…cuma 1 tebakan saja? Kau yakin nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Taikoubou meremehkan.

"Kau yakin bisa menjawab tebakan ini?" Youzen meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini kan rajanya tebak-tebakan. Jangan remehkan aku! Masa aku yang sudah menipu kalian selama 100 tahun ini tidak bisa menjawab sebuah tebakan?"

"Baiklah…" Youzen menghela napas. "Ini tebakannya, 1 ada 2 banyak 3-4 1-2, benda apakah itu???"

"Hah—?!" Taikoubou terdiam sejenak. Youzen senyam-senyum licik. "Jawabannya kacang, kan? Yang isinya 1 kan ada beberapa, yang isinya 2 ada banyak, yang isinya 3-4 paling-paling Cuma 1-2an."

Youzen kaget setengah idup begitu mendengar jawaban Taikoubou. Wajahnya berubah jadi suram. "Ja… jawabannya… be… benar…"

"Kalo tebakan yang itu, semua orang se-dunia sennin juga udah tau kali! Aku pernah dikasih tebakan kayak gitu sama Fugen, 400an tahun yang lalu, pas masih di perguruan. Hehe…"

"APAAAA—?!" Youzen makin shock. BRUK, doi menjatuhkan diri ke tanah. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu.

"Nggak usah depresi gitu kali! Lagian salah juga kan, kalo kamu nantangin guru besar ilmu tipu daya yang paling licik se-Kun Lun ini hanya dengan sebuah tebakan. Hahaha…"

"Lagi-lagi kelicikanku kalah darimu…"

BUUM!!, sekelebat muncul asap disekitar Youzen. Membuat Taikoubou dan Suupuu tak bisa melihat sosok sennin siluman itu.

"HIIIYAAAA!!!!" jerit Suupuu sambil terlonjak.

"YOUZEEEENN!!! APA-APAAN KAU INI?!" teriak Taikoubou.

"Hik… hik… kenapa aku selalu kalah, ya hmmm…? Jadi nggak ngerti deh, hmmm… 3" Dari balik kabut yang sudah menipis itu, muncul wujud seorang wanita (?) cantik jelita nan amat seksi bernama Dakki. Tapi jangan salah sangka, cewek (?) itu adalah Youzen!!!!

"Apa-apaan kau?! Jangan berubah wujud jadi Dakki ditempat seperti ini dong! Lagipula masak pimpinan dunia sennin nyamar jadi cewek rubah betina kayak gini sih?!" omel Taikoubou sambil ngibrit menjauh dari Youzen, tapi Youzen balik mengejar.

"Disitulah… masalahnya… 3" potong Youzen. Tanpa minta ijin sama Pak Sutradara dulu, dia langsung berpose hot tanpa alasan yang jelas. Taikoubou and Suupuu sweatdrop. "Kalau aku yang hebat dan tampan ini kalah terus darimu, aku jadi tidak berani memakai wujudku sendiri. Dan lagi, penyamaran yang paling kukuasai cuma yang ini, hmm... Uuuuh… 3"

"Hei, hentikan! Rengekanmu itu menggelikan tahu! Apalagi pose gajemu itu!" pinta Taikoubou dengan memaksa.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mengutamakan kesempurnaan, hmmm… seandainya tadi kau mengalah saja… 3"

"Mengalah pada lawan itu pantangan terbesar ilmu kelicikanku!!!"

"Kejam, deh… 3" rengek Youzen yang berwujud Dakki itu sambil nempel-nempel ke pundak Taikoubou dengan genitnya. "Kalau begitu, aku harus bertapa lagi demi menambah ilmu kelicikanku ini, hmm… Taikoubou-chan, sampai jumpa lagi, ya!!! 3"

Dan Youzen pun menghilang.

"Uuuuh…. Huuueeeek…" Begitu Youzen hilang, Taikoubou muntah nggak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya. "Ternyata hobinya menyamar jadi perempuan itu tidak pernah hilang ya! Benar-benar menjijikkan. Aku sampai dibuat muntah begini. Sifatnya itu nggak gentle!"

"Ya, Tuan. Hamba sih ngikut saja…" ujar Suupuu.

"Ayo, kita pergi jauh-jauh dari dunia sennin ini!! Aku nggak mau ketemu cowok macam dia lagi!!! Cepat! CEPAAATT!!!!" Paksa Taikoubou yang udah nungging eh… nunggang di atas Suupuu.

Kedua makhluk itu pun melesat pergi…

"Khukhukhu… akhirnya kutemukan juga! Kelemahan terbesar Taikoubou suusu… cara paling telak untuk mengalahkannya…" bisik Youzen dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil cekikikan.

"Aduuuuh… kalo menang dengan mudah begini jadi nggak enak deh! Gara-gara Taikoubou-chan, aku jadi pengen lama-lama jadi cewek… 3"

Dan Youzen pun berkeliaran di dunia sennin dengan wujud Dakki.

"LOLI...? Kak Kijin, itu bukannya Kak Dakki, LOLI…?" Tanya Kibi yang kebetulan lagi jogging sama Oukijin disekitar Youzen.

"HAAAAH—?!!!"

—OWARI—

Gaje + garing banget!


	3. Dokouson

Semuanya saya publish bareng-bareng!!!! Karna saya tau kagak ada yang mau baca. Nyahahaha …

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Diclaimer : Ryu Fujisaki-sensei yang masih berusaha masuk ke dalam dunia para pemalas tapi kagak bisa-bisa.

Summary : Bbrapa 1SHOT pendek nan gaje ttg para chara Hoshin Engi. Mau baca boleh bgt, g mau baca ya gpp. Krn Hoshin Engi g s-terkenal Naruto,jdi klo anime Senkaiden Hoshin Engi/Soul Hunter psti g byk yg tw. Btw, knp summarynya gaje bgt ye? RnR?

**-**

**Muge**

**Episode 3**** : Dokouson**

**-**

"Cuit Cuit Cuit… petoook… kukuruyuk…"

Di pagi buta, di dunia sennin yang aman damai sentosa tentram sejahtera, mulai terdengar suara nyanyian dari grup vocal para burung dan sejenis unggas lainnya—ayam!!—yang dipimpin oleh si burung laknat (?) milik Suukokuko.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKK!!! BURUUUUUNGG!!!! PERGIIIII!!!!" teriak Sengyoku yang kaget, padahal baru bangun tidur.

"Aduh… buset! Ini cewek teriaknya kenceng banget sih!"

"Hah… hah… sesak nih! Jangan kenceng-kenceng…" Seorang laki-laki berkaki pendek dan mirip tikus mondok meronta-ronta karena pelukan Sengyoku yang terlalu ketat.

"Jangan dong, honey! Aku lagi takut nih…" tolak cewek berambut merah kelabang 2 itu seraya mempererat pelukannya.

"Haaaaah… kalau begini lama-lama aku bisa mati…"

"Hahaha! Kalau honey sampai mati, honey-mu yang tercinta ini juga akan ikut mati…"

"Ahhhh… kenapa hidupku harus jadi begini…?"

Hari pagi yang cerah itu adalah hari ke-3 setelah pernikahan Sengyoku dan Dokouson—si cowok kaki pendek mirip tikus mondok. Berawal dari pertemuan yang secara tidak sengaja, saat Dokouson mencoba mengintip cewek yang lagi mandi, dia bertemu Sengyoku—gadis yang sebenernya cantik tapi seleranya aneh banget. Sengyoku langsung ngebet sama Dokouson dan akhirnya berusaha mengejar-ngejar cowok buruk rupa itu. Dan tiga hari yang lalu, Dokouson dipaksa menikah dengan Sengyoku berkat paksaan mematikan dari Taikoubou dan Youzen.

"Yak! Beres-beresnya sudah selesai belum, honey?" tanya Sengyoku sambil asyik membaca buku di kursi teras rumah.

BRAK BUK GEBEDUGG!!!

"Beres apanya? Yang ada malah jadi tambah berantakan begini! Dasar cewek kejam. Ini semuanya kan harusnya dia yang kerjakan. Sial! Kenapa hidupku jadi begini…?" keluh Dokouson sambil sibuk mencuci dan lain-lain.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar di pundaknya dan sedetik kemudian…

"Uaaa… ke-kekencengan nih! Sesaaak…" rintihnya yang kini sudah berada dalam cekikan istrinya sendiri.

"Ahaha. Honey capek ya? Mau aku masakin apa buat sarapan?" tanya si Sengyoku sambil terus mencekik leher Dokouson tanpa memperdulikan rintihan suaminya tadi.

BRAK, tanpa mengkomando dulu Sengyoku melepaskan pelukan mautnya (?) begitu saja dan Dokouson pun jatuh ke lantai. "Aduuuh…"

"Honey, aku baru ingat kalo bahan makanan di rumah kita sudah habis. Kalau begini kan aku jadi tidak bisa masak" katanya sambil berputar-putar. "AHA! Ada ide. Sebaiknya kita minta bantuan pada Taikoubou saja. Dia kan masternya bercocok tanam. Kita bisa minta sayuran disana. Baiklah, Honey, aku akan bersiap untuk pergi sekarang!"

Dokouson menghela napas. Sosok cewek yang menurutnya tidak waras itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Akhirnya pergi juga…"

20 menit kemudian di teras rumah, Sengyoku berpamitan pada Honey-nya itu…

"Honey, aku ada satu pesan untukmu" Sengyoku menatap suami buruk rupanya sambil tersenyum. "Jaga rumah baik-baik ya! Kalau ada pencuri masuk, kau lawan ya! Tapi jangan mati!"

'Pesan macam apa itu…? Kayaknya tau banget sih kalo mau ada maling. Dia cenayang ya…?' pikir Dokouson. 'Lihat saja, tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi pencuri kalau memang nanti ada pencuri yang datang karena aku akan pergi ke tempat Putri Ryuukitsu…'

"Tapi…" Tatapan Sengyoku berubah menjadi tatapan death glare. "Kalau Honey berani selingkuh saat aku pergi, aku juga pasti akan mati setelah membunuhmu terlebih dahulu."

"Hiii…" Dokouson bergidik. 'Gagal deh rencana pamungkas gue…!"

"Ingat baik-baik pesanku tadi ya! Jangan coba-coba untuk melanggar!" Tatapan detah glare Sengyoku kembali berubah seperti tatapan orang biasa dan ia pun berlalu.

"Bodo amat deh! Pokoknya sekarang aku mau pergi ke tempat Putri Ryuukitsu!"

Kemudian, di dalam ruang suci tempat Putri Ryuukitsu Koushu biasanya berada…

"Hmmm… tumben. Kok Nona Hekiun dan Nona Sekiun yang cantik-cantik itu nggak ada ya…?" kata Dokouson sambil mengendap-endap di dalam rumah. Ia sudah berkeliling mencari sennyo pujaan hatinya itu tapi tetap tidak ketemu. "Ohya, masih ada satu tempat…! Khu khu khu…"

Dokouson pun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ditengah ruangan yang cukup luas itu terhampar danau—err… kolam air panas, tempat Ryuukitsu Koushu biasanya melakukan ritual mandi. Matanya menyusuri seluruh pelosok ruangan itu dan akhirnya dia menemukan bayangan wanita berambut hitam panjang yang ia cari-cari. "Aaaah… itu dia! Putri Ryuukitsu Koushu…!"

Dan si tikus mondok itu berlari kearah wanita itu sekaligus menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam.

"TIIDAAAAAAAAKK!!! TUKANG INTIIIIP!!!!!!" teriak wanita itu kaget.

'Eeh… nada suaranya kok beda…? Jangan-jangan…' Dokouson berenang mendekati sang 'pujaan hati'-nya. Kemudian, mata keduanya pun bertemu…

"EEEEHH—?!!"

"Aaaah—ternyata Honey ya!" Wanita yang ternyata Sengyoku itu langsung memeluk-meluk Dokouson sampai akhirnya pingsan (bohong-bohong).

"Ke-kenapa bisa ada kamu disini…?"

"Kaget ya!?" kata Sengyoku sambil melepas pelukannya perlahan—tapi masih nyekik.

"..."

Sementara itu di ruang suci sempit buatan Sengyoku, tempat persembunyian Ryuukitsu Koushu sekarang ini tentu saja bersama kedua dayang setianya, Hekiun dan Sekiun…

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi!!? Kenapa aku harus berada di tempat sempit ini bersama kalian berdua…?" rengek Ryuukitsu termehek-mehek.

"Entahlah Tuan Putri, karena tadi tiba-tiba nona Sengyoku datang sambil membawa belanjaan dan mengurung kita disini" kata Hekiun dengan nada pasrah.

"Tapi menurutku semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan si tuan tikus mondok berkaki pendek itu" lanjut Sekiun sebal.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang berkorban sampai seperti ini…?" tangisan Ryuukitsu semakin keras.

KRIEEEK, pintu tempat persembunyian itu terbuka perlahan dan datanglah sang pahlawan—NENTOU!!!

"Nentou—?! Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" Ryuukitsu kaget + heran.

Nentou dengan napas tersengal menjawab, "Tadi sewaktu aku pergi ke tempat Kakak, kata Sengyoku Kakak ada disi…"

Kata-katanya terputus begitu melihat sosok kakaknya yang sekarang. "Ka-Kakak… ra-rambut kakak kemana…? Kok… kakak botak…?!"

"Huuuaaaa… pengorbananku jadi ketahuan si Nentou!! Bagaimana ini?! Aku maluuu… maluuu…" teriak Ryuukitsu sambil menutup-nutupi kepalanya yang ternyata sudah tak berambut.

"Putri Ryuukitsu…"

Kembali lagi ke tempat Sengyoku dan Dokouson…

"Tadi aku dikasih wig lho sama Taikoubou. Lucu ya?! Mirip kayak rambutnya Putri Ryuukitsu Koushu pujaan hatimu itu!" pamer Sengyoku sambil tersenyum licik.

"…!!?"

"Honey, ayo kita main-main disini sampai puas! Karena nanti usai bermain, aku akan membunuhmu seperti janjiku tadi" Sengyoku menatap Dokouson dengan death glare.

"Tidaaaaaaak mauuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!! Lepakan akuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!"

Narator : Dua hari kemudian tersebar kabar mengerikan di dunia sennin tentang matinya seorang doushi bernama Dokouson. Menurut berita yang tersebar, pelakunya adalah isterinya sendiri. Sementara sang Isteri juga sudah mati bunuh diri di kolam pemandian suci Putri Ryuukitsu Koushu.

—OWARI—

Yang satu ini benar-benar gaje!!!!!!!!!


	4. Kou Tenka

Aku tak menyangka ternyata beneran ada yang ngereview!!!!!!!! Senangnyaaaaaaaaa.....!!!! :D!!!! Makasih makasih buat yang mau ngeripiu. Ohya, cerita yang satu dan yang lain itu sama sekali nggak berhubungan. Dan bukan kemauan author juga, kenapa yang ini malah jadi oneshot yang panjang banget?!

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Diclaimer : Ryu Fujisaki-sensei yang masih berusaha masuk ke dalam dunia para pemalas tapi kagak bisa-bisa.

Summary : Bbrapa 1SHOT pendek nan gaje ttg para chara Hoshin Engi. Mau baca boleh bgt, g mau baca ya gpp. Krn Hoshin Engi g s-terkenal Naruto,jdi klo anime Senkaiden Hoshin Engi/Soul Hunter psti g byk yg tw. Btw, knp summarynya gaje bgt ye? RnR?

**-**

**Muge**

**Episode 4 : Kou Tenka**

**-**

"Huuuuufff........"

Asap-asap berwarna putih abu-abu mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara puntung rokok yang sudah disedot habis itu dilemparkannya ke tanah dan dia injak dengan salah satu kakinya.

"Uhuk-uhuk..." Lima orang didekatnya langsung terbatuk-batuk begitu terkena kepulan asap rokoknya tadi. Apalagi sang sennyo darah murni yang cantik jelita dan berambut hitam panjang didekatnya. "Uuuuh... Tenka-san, bisa nggak sih ngerokoknya nggak usah pake asep?!"

"Iya! Hati-hati pada kakakku! Kau tau kan disini tanpa asap rokokmu saja dia sudah kesulitan bernapas?! Aku bisa membunuhmu kalau sampai Kak Ryuukitsu kenapa-napa!" sahut Nentou yang sudah marah-marah duluan.

"Hei! Jadi orang jangan galak-galak dong, Nentou!" kata Tenka sambil menyulut rokok barunya. Cewek berambut merah yang dikelabang dua yang duduk disisi kirinya langsung berwajah sebal. "Ya ampun.. masih mau ngerokok lagi...?!"

"Uuuuuhh... uhuk-uhuk! Paru-paruku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" rintih Ryuukitsu yang sudah terlihat sekarat. Pria gentle (?) disebelahnya pun menyentuhkan tangannya pada pundak Ryuukitsu dan merengkuhnya pelan. Kemudian menyandarkan tubuh rentan sennyo itu ke dada bidangnya. "Kau hampir jatuh, Ryuukitsu-hime..." katanya lirih di telinga Ryuukitsu dengan nada cemas. Saking dekatnya, sampai sennyo itu bisa merasakan setiap hembusan napas pria yang sebenarnya siluman itu saat dia berkata di dekat telinganya. "Youzen-kun..."

"KYAAAA!!!! TIDAAAAAAKKK!!!!" Tiba-tiba sang gadis perusak suasana, Sengyoku, berteriak-teriak membuyarkan keseriusan yang lain yang sedang asyik menonton telenovela gratisan itu. "Kenapa kalian jadi mesra-mesraan begitu sih...?!"

"Ah! Benar juga! Youzen, kau jangan berani-berani mendekati kakakku!" bentak Nentou. Padahal tadi cowok itu juga begitu menikmati telenovela gratisan itu.

"I...iya!!" Wajah Youzen berubah kecut. Ia lalu membantu Ryuukitsu berdiri dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam. "Ryuukitsu-hime, sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam saja! Terlalu berbahaya kalau berlama-lama dengan si congor ngebul itu!"

Tenka mendeath glare langsung Youzen. "Siapa tadi yang kau panggil congor ngebul?!"

"Siapa?! Aku tidak bilang aku memanggilmu kan?! Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?" kata Youzen berusaha memancing kemarahan Tenka. "Ayo, yang lainnya juga sebaiknya masuk!"

"Oke. Kurasa memang lebih baik begitu..." kata Taikoubou sambil berdiri dan berjalan menyusul Youzen dan Ryuukitsu. Wajahnya berubah menjadi tatapan licik khas Taikoubou. "Khukhukhu..."

"Ya. Berlama-lama dengan Tenka memang membuatmu kesulitan berespirasi... Asapnya bahkan sampai melekat di pakaianku, nih..!" protes Nentou yang sudah sejajar dengan Youzen dan Ryuukitsu sambil membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Aku juga mau ikut, teman-teman..." kata sang doushi wanita berambut kelabang dua bernama Sengyoku itu seraya berdiri dan berjalan menyusul teman-temannya. Tapi sebuah genggaman erat dilengan kirinya membuatnya terhenti. "Ada apa sih, Tenka...?!"

"Kau juga akan pergi, Sengyoku?!" tanya Tenka dengan wajah memelas. Membuat wanita dihadapannya bergidik ngeri. "Tentusaja. Melihat Youzen dan Putri Ryuukitsu yang mesra-mesraan tadi, aku jadi pengen mesra-mesraan sama honey Dokouson deh!"

"Ekh—?!" Tangan kekar Tenka melepaskan genggamannya. Wajahnya berubah cengok. "Kau masih belum bosan-bosannya PDKT dengan makhluk berkaki pendek itu?!"

"Memangnya kenapa sih?! Iri ya..?!" goda Sengyoku.

"Nggak mungkin lah! Dasar gadis aneh! Lagian kalau kau PDKT dengan cowok macam itu, cowok setampan youzen pun pasti juga tak akan peduli!" bantah Tenka sambil membentak. Wajahnya memerah. Entah karena malu atau marah.

"Hahaha! Aku tak peduli kau mau membentakku atau apa, tapi jangan sekali-kali menghina honey-ku lebih dari ini!" Sengyoku menatap Tenka dengan death glare andalannya. Bulu kuduk Tenka yang keriting-keriting (?) langsung merinding.

BUAAAAAKK!!!! Hantaman batu laknat (?) milik Sengyoku mengenai tepat di jidat Tenka hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Sementara sang pelaku langsung ngibrit dan kabur entah kemana...

"Noooooooooo...."

Didalam sebuah ruangan yang sengaja dibuat horror oleh Taikoubou...

"Hai, teman-teman!" sapa Sengyoku seraya menutup pintu ruangan horror itu. 'Kenapa gelap sekali sih?!'

"Aku ada rencana bagus lho! Mau coba tidak?!" Terdengar suara licik khas guru besar ilmu tipu daya, Taikoubou, dari pojokan ruangan. Sementara dipojokan ruangan itu memang ada cahaya obor sehingga terlihat jelas kalau ada empat orang yang bergerombol dan sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Antara berani dan tidak berani, Sengyoku berjalan mendekat hingga sampai dipojokan ruangan tempat empat orang itu bergerombol. Sengyoku lega. Ternyata itu memang teman-temannya. Mereka memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan semuanya pasti didominasi oleh sang provokator, TAIKOUBOU!

"Hahaha... akhirnya otak licikmu itu beraksi lagi ya, suusu!" Terdengar suara Youzen.

"Cerdik! Bukan licik! Lidahmu kalau ngomong nggak pernah benar ya, Youzen?" ralat Taikoubou.

"Apa idemu?!" tanya Nentou yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Sssst... sssstt.... sssssttt...." Kelimanya bergerombol dan berbisik-bisik—errr, lebih tepat kalau hanya Taikoubou yang berbisik-bisik dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Oh oh... aku setuju!" terdengar suara Ryuukitsu. "Aku juga sangat setuju, suusu!"

"Aku juga!" sahut Nentou.

"Kalian ini membicarakan apa sih...?!" tanya Sengyoku sambil berkacak pinggang dihadapan mereka—para manusia-manusia dan siluman sennin terlicik sedunia.

Taikoubou mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sengyoku dan mulai berbisik-bisik, "Gini lho... sssst...ssst.... begitu..."

"Aku mengerti! Aku ikut kalian!" kata Sengyoku girang.

"Bagus! Sekarang, pinjami aku paopeimu!" pinta Taikoubou. Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita (?) atau gadis (?) berambut merah itu langsung menyerahkan paopei andalannya pada si licik Taikoubou. "Dan yang memancingnya nanti adalah kau!"

"Kenapa harus aku?!" Kali ini sepertinya si wanita menolak. Yang lain langsung menatapnya dengan detah glare masing-masing. "Ah... ba... baiklah! Tapi aku tak bisa berkhianat pada honeyku tercinta! Huhu..."

"Hey! Dia saja sering menyakitimu! Sekali-kali kau membalasnya dong! Selingkuh itu tanda cinta lho! Kau tidak percaya padaku ya?!" goda Taikoubou. Muka liciknya yang laknat (?) itu langsung aktif. Dan sepertinya Sengyoku juga berhasil terhipnotis. "Eh?! Benarkah?!"

"Lidah ularnya mulai beraksi lagi. Kadang aku suka berpikir, mungkin suusu bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada Dakki..." bisik Youzen pada Ryuukitsu. "Haha... aku sependapat denganmu!"

Sore harinya, di sisa-sisa reruntuhan pulau Jin Ao dan gunung Kun Lun...

"Taiitsu, kami mau minta tolong!" kata Taikoubou setibanya mereka di tempat tujuan. Sang science maniac yang sedang menggali-gali reruntuhan itu langsung melirik.

"Hai!" balasnya dengan penuh senyum—yang terkesan licik! "Minta tolong apa? Apa kalian menemukan super paopei baru yang tertanam dalam tanah?!!! Biar aku yang menyelidikinya!"

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Kami ingin kau memodivikasi dan merombak ulang benda ini..." Taikoubou mengeluarkan sebuah paopei dari balik saku bajunya. Tunggu dulu, memangnya di baju Taikoubou ada sakunya...?!

"Oh... yang itu?!" Taiitsu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Yayaya!" Taikoubou mengangguk sambil berwajah licik.

"Baiklah!" Taiitsu langsung merebut paopei yang dibawa Taikoubou dan masuk ke laboratoriumnya. Taikoubou ikut masuk sementara yang lain menunggu di luar.

Berdasarkan pendengaran dari telinga masing-masing orang yang menunggu di luar laboratorium, mereka mendengar suara-suara mengerikan (?) dari dalam sana, hawa licik dari setan (?) Taikoubou sudah menyebar...

"Nah, kekuatan daya peledaknya sudah kutambah!!!"

"Hohoho... bagus! Tapi sebaiknya jangan begini!"

"Hoho... jadi maumu bagaimana...?!"

"Lebih cocok begini kan?!"

"Hahaha... iya juga sih!"

"Hei, lebih lonjong lagi dong! Itu sih tidak mirip!"

"Susah tahu! Memangnya kau bisa?!"

"Tidak, tapi cepatlah sedikit!"

"Iya iya... Eh eh... tapi bagaimana kalau begini...?!"

"Huahaha... tres bien!!"

"Tres bien, ya...? HEI—?! Kenapa kau jadi ketularan si Choukoumei itu?!"

Setelah rombak ulang selesai...

"Taikoubou, apa yang kaubicarakan pada Taiitsu didalam tadi...?!" tanya Youzen penasaran. Yang ditanyai cuma terkikik.

"Tidak ada. Hahaha..." Jelas sekali, wajah liciknya sudah merajalela ke segala penjuru. Sudah dua orang—Sengyoku dan Taiitsu—yang terhipnotis kelicikannya. Dan sang ular sekarang sedang berjalan ke kelinci percobaannya yang berambut merah dan berdiri diujung sana. Taikoubou menyerahkan sebuah cerutu pada Sengyoku. "Hei, Sengyoku! Sekarang tugasmu! Ini cerutu spesial ciptakanku dan si Taiitsu, ambillah!"

"Aaaa... kurasa aku masih belum siap..." kata Sengyoku ragu-ragu sambil menggenggam cerutu spesial (?) itu. Lidah ular Taikoubou pun beraksi lagi. "Kau pasti siap, Sengyoku! Selingkuh itu berarti cinta juga lho!"

Begitu mendengar kata-kata Taikoubou, Sengyoku langsung semangat lagi. Seperti baterai yang habis diisi ulang. "Baiklah, Taikoubou..."

"Mulut ularnya itu benar-benar licin..." bisik Youzen merinding. "He-eh!" balas cewek disebelahnya.

"Berjuanglah, Sengyoku! Kami akan menontonmu dari tempat strategis yang sudah kutemukan bersusah payah tadi" kata Taikoubou memberi semangat.

Dikamar Tenka...

"Ah, aku mau tidur! Satu jam lagi aku akan kembali latihan dengan Doutoku-shishou. Jadi, lebih baik istirahat saja!" kata Tenka seraya merebahkan badannya keatas ranjang. Tapi ia kaget begitu menemukan secarik kertas berwarna merah. Dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka kertas itu. Akhirnya ia pun membacanya. "...dari Sengyoku?!"

'**Hei, congor ngebul! Kau sedang senggang tidak? Kalau mau, aku ingin mengajakmu melihat sunset di puncak bukit tertinggi di Xiqi. Kutunggu kau jam 5 tepat. Jangan terlambat, aku menunggumu!**

**By : Sengyoku'**

"Gawat, sekarang sudah lewat lima detik... (?)"

Di tempat perjanjian...

"Lama sekali si Tenka itu!" keluh Sengyoku sambil menendang-nendang batu dihadapannya.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Sengyoku melirik ke arah kedatangannya dan tersenyum. "Hei congor ngebul, akhirnya kau datang juga...!"

"Maaf terlambat!" kata Tenka sambil tersenyum.

Pasangan itu pun duduk berdampingan di puncak bukit bawah sinar matahari tenggelam yang hangat. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya, Sengyoku menoel (bahasa apa ituuuu???!!!!!) eeerrrr... mencolek bahu Tenka. "Kau tidak mau merokok, congor?" tanyanya.

"Nggak. Makasih..." Tenka terus saja tersenyum sejak tadi dan tanpa disadari Sengyoku, mulut Tenka mulai gemetar saking pegalnya. "Mungkin kalo kebanyakan ngerokok, bisa-bisa aku nggak punya teman..."

"Hooo... bisa insyaf juga dia rupanya!" bisik Taikoubou.

"Tak kusangka, mereka ternyata cocok juga!" balas Youzen sambil menangis terharu. Bahkan lengan baju Ryuukitsu doi pake buat ngelap air matanya. "He...hei, Youzen-kun! Jangan dibajuku dong..."

"Maaf..."

'Oh tidak, sifat bancinya muncul...' bisik Taikoubou dalam hati sambil menatap Youzen curiga.

Kembali ke TenkaSengyoku...

"Kau mau merokok, kan? Bilang saja!" rayuan Sengyoku mulai terasa seperti paksaan. Kemudian Sengyoku mengeluarkan cerutu pamungkasnya (?) dari dalam saku dan menyerahkannya pada Tenka. "Aku belikan cerutu mutu tinggi untukmu!"

Mata Tenka langsung berbinar-binar begitu melihat cerutu yang dipegang tangan kanan Sengyoku. Puppy eyes on. Tangannya dengan liar langsung berusaha merebut cerutu itu dari tangan Sengyoku. Setelah beberapa kali berusaha, akhirnya cerutu impiannya (?) itu berhasil didapatkannya juga!

"Kena kau...! khikhikhi..." bisik Taikoubou sambil ngikik-ngikik kayak setan pohon kelapa. Youzen en Ryuukistu sweatdrop.

"Terimakasih, Sengyoku... kau baik sekali!" puji Tenka seraya mengambil korek api dan mulai menyulut ujung cerutu itu.

"Ah... Tenka, kurasa aku harus ke toilet sekarang!" kata Sengyoku yang langsung lari menjauh dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Yaaahh... gadis aneh itu akhirnya pergi lagi..." Tenka menatap kepergian Sengyoku yang kesekian kalinya dengan tatapan sedih. Raut wajahnya kusut sekali (lebay loe!). Dan setelah cerutu itu selesai disulut, congor Tenka langsung mencium ujung cerutu itu dengan mesra....

DUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ledakan dahsyat tiba-tiba terlihat dari arah puncak gunung tempat Tenka nge-date tadi. Dan empat sejoli tukang ngerjain orang itu langsung muncul dengan menunggang Suupuu dan Koutenken, sementara si Nentou kan bisa terbang sendiri.

Diantara kepulan asap-asap ledakan itu, nampak siluet seseorang yang sedang mencium cerutu kebanggaannya.

"WHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"AKHIRNYA KENA JUGA TUH ORANG!!!"

"MAKANYA JADI ORANG JANGAN KEBANYAKAN NGEBUL DOOOOONG!!!!!!"

"KASIAN KAK RYUU—EEH!! PUTRI RYUUKITSU, KAN???!!"

"SORRY AJA YA, CONGOR... TAPI GUE JUGA SEBEL AMA KEBIASAAN LO ITU!"

"HAHA!!!! PAOPEI BATU SENGYOKU ITU SUDAH KUMODIVIKASI JADI CERUTU LOH!!!!" sahut Taiitsu juga yang ikut-ikut mengintip dari jauh.

Sejak kejadian cerutu ledakan waktu itu, Tenka masih dalam perawatan teknis di RSJ...

"Tenka-san, ayo makan dulu sarapannya!" ajak seorang suster yang piket hari itu.

"Tidak.... aku... aku takkan merokok lagi... sudah cukup... cukup..."

Sementara di tempat si tua Genshi Tenson...

"Taikoubou, kau! Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan pada Koutenka, hah?!" omel Genshi sambil terus mengejar dan menyerang Taikoubou dengan Bankohannya.

"Ampuuuuun.... shishou...!!!!" teriak Taikoubou memohon ampun. Dia juga sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan Bankohan Genshi dengan superpaopei peta kutub besar yang didapatkannya dari si malas Lao Zi alias Taijou Roukun.

"Kasihan kau, Bou-chan... tapi aku tak bisa menolongmu sekarang!" kata Fugen sambil terus mengaktifkan barier antigravitasi dari paopei Taikyoku Fuinnya. Ia melirik ke kudanil gemuk yang ditungganginya. "Suupuu-chan, kita jalan-jalan yuuukk!!!"

"Siap, tuan Fugen!"

"SUUUPUUUUUU, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUUU!!!!!"

Kembali mengintip ke tempat Tenka...

"Aku... tidak akan merokok lagi... taikoubou... suusu..."

—OWARI—

Wahahaha... entah mengapa saya merasa, kok ini malah jadi kayak Muge Lovely ya??? Isinya orang pada PDKT semua...

Hahaha...

Watepah deh...

Review!!!! =3


End file.
